Fire Emblem: Freyed Edges
by HorriblePerson
Summary: Three years have passed since the fighting ended. I thought the peace would last forever. But I forgot, there is no such thing as an "end".


This takes lace three years after the end of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. It's somewhat of a Tactician/Legault story, with Geitz along for the ride. It's my first story I've ever put up anywhere, and I (hopefully) assure you, I'll continue to work on it, whether or not I get positive reviews.

I claim no ownership of any of the characters in this story, as they are all property of Nintendo.

The basic story is, the Tactician of Eliwoods army, is a former Black Fang member, and had left the Fang shortly after Nergal & Sonia arrived. Now, three years later, he bumps into some old friends from the army, and in coming chapters, some old enemies from both the Fang and the War.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been three long years since the end of the battles. Three years since we all parted ways, some of us together, others alone, and returned to our respective homes. Three years since we lost friends, defeated foes, and gained immeasurable strength.

And now look at us.

Out of forty six of us, fourteen are dead, and six have gone missing. Thirty-six of us remain, far to small a number for the once incredible power we all possessed. Some of us, like Karla and Harken, died of diseases. Others, like Athos and Fiora, died during the battles. And others, like poor Kent, dear little Nino, and Jaffar, died after the peace had began. To think, even after the war, there's still fighting to be done.

Now, I travel with Legault and Geitz. Each of us had personal missions, all of which we failed. Eventually, we all met back up again, in a bar in Badon. At first we didn't recognize each other.

I sat in a dark corner of the bar, a single candle on my table the only thing illuminating me. The hood of my green cloak was pulled up, obscuring my features. I sat, transfixed by the candles flame, until a loud sound drew my attention to the door.

Geitz barged in, already drunk, falling face first into the floor. A group of rowdy men, both young and old, picked him up, cheering and yelling. They all sat down at the largest table at the bar, still cheering, ordering drinks for their "Arena Champ". Behind them I spied a thin, pale figure in a purple cloak, his hood drawn up like mine. He didn't seem important to me at the time, and so I ignored him, instead listening to the rowdy men for the name of their champion.

"You were great!" One called out.

Invincible! This boy's the best axeman alive!" yelled another.

"Ah, man, Geitz, you alright man? Maybe you've had to much!" said another.

That caught my attention. I remembered that name. Geitz, the warrior friend of Darts that had joined Eliwood's group in Bern. I stood up from my seat in the corner and approached him.

"Geitz?" I asked quietly. The men continued to yell loudly, and Geitz himself sat, happy but drunken, enjoying the praise. I pushed my way past one man, who seemed rather upset at me, but I ignored him, pushing my way farther through the crowd until I was before Getiz. "Geitz? Hey, Geitz, look at me! Do you remember me?"

He stared at me, confused, but soon realization reached his face, a broad smile crossing his features. However, the other men in the crowd didn't seem to notice how happy he was to see me. One man grabbed me by the back of my cloak, pulling me to the ground.

"Whats the big idea, huh? Disturbing the champ like that! You got a death wish, punk?"

I got to my feet, backing away from the man and towards Geitz. "I mean you no trouble. But Sir Geitz is an old friend of mine."

A round of skeptical 'uh huhs' and 'really's?' swept the crowd. I looked to Geitz, who got up and smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"'Ey, This is an old friend! A damn good one, too! Treat 'im gentle like, 'lright?" Geitz looked at the men, his huge smile never leaving his face. He reminded me of Linus, back before Nergal came into the picture in the Black Fang. Happy, rowdy, very _male_, but honest to a fault.

The men around him seemed to back off, some still glaring, but most returning to their drunken, happy yelling. Geitz grabbed my arm, looking toward the back door leading into the ally. "Ya' wanna, I dunno, talk somewhere else?" I nodded, and Geitz and I paid our respective bills and headed out behind the bar. He smiled broadly at me, crushing in me a bear hug until I squeeked. He laughed and released me, and I quickly tried to catch my breath.

"Still ain't got the strength to stand up to my hugs, 'eh?" I shook my head, and his smiled broadened even further. "So, what'cha been up to all this time? Why're ya' ere?"

I recounted bits and pieces of my travels to Geitz, and he did the same to me. Both of our lives had been rather eventful the first year after the battles ended. Geitz fought many different opponents, defeating a man who claimed to be 'Son of Durban', a fearsome and incredible powerful axeman, and a bard who used a magically infused harp to control the winds. I spent a year traveling around, looking for the remaining Black Fang members who came with Nergal, eliminating them if they still held alligiance to him. But after the initial year, our stories became rather boring. Geitz spent most of his time here in Badon, fighting in the arena, and drinking himself into a stupor. I'd spent most of my time in Ilia, with Florina and Farina, and had stayed with Lady Yuuno, as well. We both shared somewhat forced laughs at how pathetic we'd become.

"So," Geitz asked somewhat reluctantly, "What are ya' doin' in Badon, then?" I turned around, looking up into the sky. "To be honest, I was asked to come here by someone long ago. Before the war even began. And when we'd passed through here on our journey, I avoided seeing him. And now it's to late. He's dead." Geitz sighed. "Who was 'e?" I turned back to look at him, a tear running down my cheek. Geitz's face became sullen, and he stepped forward, stopping before actually making contact with me. "He was my _father_!" Once the sentence had actually been said, the tears came harder. Geitz stood still, looking at the ground uncomfortably. I fell to my knees, sobbing into my cloak. From behind me I heard footsteps, as did Geitz. Both of us immediately tensed at the shadowy figure.

"Is that any way to console someone, Geitz? Honestly, you're useless." My head shot up at the sound of that voice, and I quickly stood up, crashing into the figure with a leaping hug. Legault wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up in the air. "Ah, deary me, you've gotten heavier..." I laughed and he put me down. Geitz still seemed quite tense, seeing the black fang robes Legault still wore as a threatening sign. I smiled, wiping my eyes dry with my sleeve.

"Geitz, this is Legault. He used to travel with us, too." Legault flashed a dashing smile towards Geitz, who merely shrugged in response. I hugged Legault again, taking everything about him in. Though it was dark, the dim light that was there allowed me to see Legault somewhat clearly. The scars on his face had paled somewhat, and he had some light stubble on his chin. His hair was shorter, too, now just barely reaching his shoulders, and he'd gotten a bit taller. However, his eyes were still as sharp as ever, easily piercing the darkness around us, and he seemed just as strong and energetic as ever.

Geitz, as well, had seemed mostly unchanged. He had two scars on his face, one going over his left eye, causing him to keep it shut, and another across his cheek, meeting with the other one just half way through it, and stopping an inch or two before his nose. He seemed older, almost, while Legault seemed younger. Fighting and traveling does that to one, but Legaults activities still remained a mystery.

We three went back into the bar, where we took my table and sat around sharing detailed stories. Naturally, Geitz did most of the talking, with Legault sliding in snide comments every once in a while. I mostly remained silent, until I told a story or two. Sometimes I laughed at the jokes Geitz made, but it seemed like the whole time I was just watching the scene, in some far off world.

When it became much to late for any of us to remain awake, we asked the waitress to come over, asking about an inns in town. Luckily, she informed us of one right down the road. We made our way there, hoping they still had rooms open, and when we entered we were met with quite the suprise.

Dart stood, polishing the fine wood of the counter, while Rebecca passed out drinks to the attendants who were still awake. Right when they saw us, the dropped whatever it was they were doing and greeted us heartily. We sat around, talking for a while, before I realized we'd come to ask for a room.

"Well, yeah, we got one, but..uh...Just one." Dart said slowly. We looked at each other slowly, before Legault and I both said "Bed!" at the same time. We looked rather angrily at each other, while Geitz looked rather confused. "Wait a sec', that means...I get the floor, eh?"

We made our way up to our room, Geitz carrying two blankets and four pillows. He placed one of the blankets on the floor, and handed Legault one blanket and two of the pillows. Of course, Geitz wasn't completely stupid, keeping he more fluffy, comfortable looking ones for himself. Legault sarcastically thanked him, before claiming the left side of the bed for himself. I got the right, wrapping myself in the warm blankets Dart and Rebecca had provided for me.

"G'night" Geitz said from the floor.

"Good night guys." I said with a yawn.

"Sleep tight." Legault said, a bit to happily, but I ignored it, drifting away into a half-awake half-asleep state.


End file.
